


The Customer Is Always Right

by PORNY ONE SHOTS (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Sam, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Porn, Wincest - Freeform, Word Play, dirty!dean, needy!Sam, this is GENIUS, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/PORNY%20ONE%20SHOTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean engages Sam in phone sex, posing as a salesman, for lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Customer Is Always Right

Sam’s phone buzzes to life in his pocket, prompting him that Dean must have found something on his end, otherwise why else would he be calling when Sam’s elbow-deep in research. 

“Yeah?” 

“Hey. You sound hot. What’s your name?”

“Dean, really?” 

“Just answer the damn question.”

“Uh, Sam.”

“Nice. I’m gonna go ahead and call you Sammy. I’m Dean, by the way. Dean Steel, and I’ve got some premium lead right here for you.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s a bit pricey, but it’s worth it. I’ll even throw in some high-class oil to keep it–”

“Is this actually happening? You’re a fucking salesman?” 

“I understand that you’re probably used to what you have now, but I can guarantee that my stuff is the shit, and it will  _always_ keep you satisfied, baby. You can quote me on that.” 

“This lead, is it hard?”

“Oh, you bet, sweetheart. Hard enough to pound nails.”

“Well, I do have trouble finding a hammer that gets the job done right.”

“With this, you can kill two birds with one stone.” 

“Maybe.”

“I bet you’re really hot. Describe yourself to me, Sammy. We can get your measurements sorted out later. With my company, we like to make sure that we’re selling the right things to the right people. Customer satisfaction is what we live for. So, let’s find out what kind of lead is the right fit for you.”

“I’m tall, I have long hair–”

“Do you keep it long because you like it when someone pulls it?”

“It does help to keep my back arched in sexual situations, yeah.”

“Mhm, bet you get off on it, don’t ya’?”

“Has a certain appeal.”

“That’s sexy. What about your body? You work out a lot?” 

“When I can find the time. I’m not fat, and my muscles don’t have veins bulging out of them. My boyfriend seems to like my body, I guess.”

“Does he treat you well?”

“He’s not a sap, but I know how he feels.”

“This will be our little secret then, Sammy. Take out your equipment, I wanna hear if it makes the right sounds.”

“You can tell the quality from the sound?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay, it’s out.”

“Bring the phone closer.”

“Like this?”

“Mhm, yeah. Sounds like some heavy equipment you got there. You use it a lot?”

“On occasion, just for a quick fix. Most of the time, it works pretty well without me doing anything.” 

“I bet it does. The screwdriver is all it takes, sometimes, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Now we need to check your inventory.”

“How do we do that?”

“Just press your fingers against it, and tell me how it feels.”

“Dean, hang on just a sec’.”

“I’ll be waiting, darlin’.”

Sam has no idea what has gotten into Dean’s head, but he’s all for it. He strips himself of his clothes, and situates himself on the chair backwards.

“Okay, I’m back.” 

“Welcome back, hot stuff. Go ahead and get those things nice and slippery. I wanna hear the sounds, so I know you’re ready to start a registry list.”

“That good enough?”

“Yeah. Yeah, now start putting them in. One at a time. Keep your equipment going as well.”

“Fuck… Dean, it’s so tight.”

“Fucking hot, Sammy. Thrusts those bad boys in there a couple times. Stretch it out. That’s it. That’s it.  Yeah, just like that. Feed that hole, baby.”

“Dean…Oh, God.”

“I know, Sammy. I know. You got something bigger there? You might need to dig  _deeper.”_

 _“_ Yes. It’s in my bedroom.”

“Okay, good. Pull your fingers out. Go to your room, and get on all fours on the bed, legs spread apart, ass in the air.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m on the bed.”

“Good boy. Do you have something bigger now?”

“Yeah.”

“All right, put it in.  _Slowly_.”

“Ah, fuck. Dean.”

“God, you’re so fucking hot, Sammy.”

“Are you stroking your cock?”

“What do you think?”

“Is it dripping?”

“Damn right, it’s dripping.”

“Wish I could see it. Wish it was in me. I bet it wants to be somewhere warm.”

“Son of a bitch. Sammy, I’m close.”

“Me too. God, Dean. When are you coming home.”

“Give me one minute.”

Sam can hear the Impala’s driver side door opening and closing, steps, coupled with ragged breathing filtering through the phone. It’s not long before he can hear his own door opening on the other end of line.

“Dean, I need you.” 

“I’m here… Fuck, you look delicious. Take that thing out, I wanna have a taste before I complete the check-list. After all, my company prides itself on customer satisfaction, even if it means having to pay a late night visit.”

“Well, right now,I’m thoroughly unsatisfied, so you better do something before I decide to take the other deal.”

“What can I say? The customer is always right.” 

Needless to say, Sam is wholeheartedly pleased with his choice. Inventory all checked out, and Dean even lowered the deposit for him, as Sam blew some of his wad on the supplies that Dean needed to get the job done. It worked out okay, for Dean paid back the transactions in kind, supplying Sam’s inventory enough to satiate him for a long stretch of time. Not that he wouldn’t be seeking out more deposits later. 

They make it all worth while. 


End file.
